


Sleeping Beauty

by CunningEmpress



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Beautiful, Good and Evil, fairytale, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunningEmpress/pseuds/CunningEmpress
Summary: A beautifully dark and mysterious take on Sleeping Beauty.





	Sleeping Beauty

Like in any Sleeping Beauty story, this too, has a beautiful maiden enchanted in sleep of which to woken up she needs the true loves kiss. Only this is much, much more bitter.

 

It was unknown how long the girl had laid there exactly, but the legend said that she would only grow more and more beautiful each year. Of course, the legend had forgotten the most important part of all. That with every passing year she would also grow more powerful. Simple minds of men could not understand what such thing meant and so it was no longer repeated and eventually forgotten.   
It meant that in her sleeping state she would be more forthcoming to the powers of the unknown. It was rumoured that the angels had put her there. But other rumours told of evil witches, others of forest nymphs.   
People all over came to see her. She was the subject of various stories. Sometimes a hero, a warrior, other times a damsel in distress and on some occasion even the evil of the story. No one believed until they saw her. They thought she could be awaken by true love, but not a soul could come to touch her.   
She lay there, day and night, not a thing would change and they’d all wonder what it meant.

 

None knew of who she was, what had happened to her or what should happen to her. The story of her origins had been forgotten long time ago and all that was left was her. Lying in a shrine built around her.   
Men would guard her day and night and kings would pray to her for answers. Girls painting their hair white to look like her and mothers would ask for her guidance.

 

Some believed she was nothing more than rock, a carefully carved statue, but even they would have to admit to her beauty, seeing her hair play in the wind.

Some believed she was the end. That the flutter in her eyes and the part of her lips meant doom for all living things.   
Some believed she was an angel, a goddess. They praised her, loved her, even killed in her name.

 

In part they were all right in some ways at least.

 

She was ancient. Old enough for the stories of her to fade and be made into something else.   
She was powerful. And all she did was grow more powerful.   
She had been cursed. A witch that had died long ago had made sure her youngest daughter would be as powerful as possible. It was meant as a gift, a simple enchantment.

But what no one knew was that the girl did not fall in love. And so she would lie at her resting place ‘till the world would change.

In all her years of sleep did anyone stay. People came to see her and the next day they would leave. She heard nothing, felt nothing but the passing of time.

 

Her heart grew colder and so did the air around her. Plants died and men shivered. People came to see the shrine out of curiosity for such an odd thing. But to see her like this scared them away. Her hair growing darker, her nails turning into claws.

 

Soon the doors of the shrine were bolted shut. People fearing of what was inside and writing a warning on the door. Years passed, legends of a malevolent spirit of death spread. Those legends became stories then rumours and finally they too were forgotten.

 

The girl sealed in her once beloved shrine.

 

And another, running from home finding shelter at her altar. Mystified of the sleeping girl.

 

With no where else to go she stayed.

 

And once more the flowers bloomed and her hair grow golden. A certain life was brought back to the shrine. A smile on the sleeping face, never before seen.

 

And the girl with no home was now home. And the sleeping beauty was no longer sleeping.


End file.
